Nightmares
by SizzleFace
Summary: it's really pretty simple. Matt has a nightmare, and Mello comforts him. Oneshot m&m slash.


Note: Matt Mail (Pronounced 'Mile') Just in case you didn't know.

Disclaimer: I do now own Death Note, But if i did, Matt would show up WAY more in the series!! and ... fangirl mode ...Ahem... Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

"_Mail…"_

_He looked up and saw her, as pretty as ever. Her auburn hair loosely pulled back, her teal eyes sparkling in the sunlight, her skin, peach-colored and flawless, and she was holding her hand out to him. _

"_Mom?" he said, and stood up. She smiled bigger, and nodded her head. He grinned and ran toward her. _

_When he was close enough, he reached out for her, but only passed through her figure, and fell down on the opposite side._

_He peered down and saw that his hands and body were covered in dripping blood, His eyes widened, and he looked back at his mother, hoping perhaps for an explanation._

_But her eyes were gone, and black streaks were running from the emptiness where they belonged, as if her eyes were made of ink, and were melting. Her mouth stretched across her face in a sinister, demonic grin. Her body became a swirling, colorless void that was neither black, nor white, nor any other color in the known spectrum. Everything around them began to spin, and darkness began to engulf everything._

_The darkness swallowed him quickly, suffocating him, and numbing his senses, he tried to scream, but no sound came. He tried to take a breath to try again but no matter bow hard he tried, he couldn't. _

_The last thoughts that went through his head were those of fear, panic, anger, and sadness. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he was losing the ability to think. This was surely the end…_

Matt's eyes snapped open and he took in a sharp breath. _It happened again…_ he thought and sat up in his bed. He looked to his right, over Mello's bed and looked out the window. The light from the lamps outside Wammy house were scarce, but comforting, nonetheless.

He looked from the window back to his roommate, and best friend. He looked so much like a girl, especially from the back, but nobody dared say so. They enjoyed living.

Matt threw off his blankets and inspected the floor beneath his bed. He wasn't about to get out of bed only to be grabbed and eaten by things under his bed or something. He moved toward Mello's bed.

Matt poked his friend in the back of his shoulder, and he responded with a sleepy grunt and waved behind his arm behind himself in his sleep in an attempt to ward off the pestering poker. Matt poked him a few times again, only to be greeted by the same response every time.

Eventually, Matt became antsy. Especially since he had remembered that he had only checked under his own bed for danger. Then he remembered his nightmare. He remembered the deformed face he had seen on his mother, the blood… His eyes began to sting and his vision was blurred by unshed tears.

He poked at Mello harder until he finally opened his eyes. He frowned and rubbed the spot where the poking had taken place. That was going to bruise. He rolled over so he was on his back, and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Matt.

"Um…" Matt mumbled. His fingers were in his mouth, and he was shifting from side to side.

Mello raised his eyebrow. Matt had either had a bad dream, or really had to pee.

But he had gone to the bathroom before bed, so the latter was out.

"That one about your mom again, huh?" he said quietly. All annoyance from the poking disappeared form his face and was replaced with concern.

Matt nodded and wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. Mello sighed and moved over. He took his friend's wrists and pulled them away from his face. When they opened again, Mello patted the space next to him on the bed.

Matt sniffed and climbed up onto Mello's bed, where he was welcomed with a warm, hug, which would seem out of character to anyone but Matt. Despite what others may have thought, Mello was capable of kindness. But only around Matt, and only when he was absolutely sure not a soul was around.

Matt released a single sob as Mello stroked his head.

"I really miss her." He said when he had finally calmed down enough.

"I know." Mello said, as he fiddled with the other boy's auburn locks. "It's okay. You can cry all you want." He thought for a moment. "But only around me. You don't want people thinking you're a girl, do you?"

Matt let out something between a laugh and a sob. "No." he said "But you should be the one worried about looking like a girl."

Mello raised his eyebrows and gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare start.' Matt coughed nervously.

"But, um…anyway… thanks, Mello." He said.

"Anytime," he said. "But we should go to sleep now. We'll be in big trouble if we're caught up at this time."

Matt agreed, and pulled the covers up over himself.

Mello rolled over again, his back toward Matt. Eventually, he felt his friend's arms curling around his waist.

"Hey, Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"What are friends for?"

"…Two player games?"

Mello rolled his eyes.

Matt rested his head against the other boy's back.

"Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really skinny."

"So?"

You eat way too much chocolate to be this skinny. It can't be healthy. Are you sure you don't have diabetes or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"…"

"…hey, Mello?"

"What?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Your hair smells good."

"…Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/n: Okay! The end! I hope you liked it. I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, and I've never written Death Note fanfiction before, so I'm not sure how this came out. But still, I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment if you like it! 


End file.
